


Best Friends or Boyfriends?

by PhanTrashAlex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dan - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Romance, Smut, bondage(kinda), kinks?, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: What are Dan and Phil? Friends, best friends, lovers, boyfriends? I guess we'll find out.One word: smutTwo boys: Dan and PhilThree parts: Best friends, Crushes, Lovers





	Best Friends or Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at smut and at fanfiction. I am sorry if this is kind of bad. I promise I will get better. I know that this isn't the best out there. I am also trying to figure out how to use this website a lot more. Now go and enjoy the story!

Dan and Phil had been watching a lot of movies lately. Something that Dan was keeping from Phil was the fact that he had a crush on him. Knowing the fact that they were best friends, he couldn't bring himself to tell Phil that. Dan was wanting to watch 'Yuri on Ice' Phil agreed to it (because anime is Dan's favourite) They started watching it, and as risky as it was, Dan curled up next to Phil, because he wanted Phil's warmth on his body. Phil was slightly confused, but knew that it was perfectly normal for Dan to do something like that. He knew that Dan liked to be warm and Phil was one way to keep Dan from getting cold. They finished through episode 5 when Dan had to go to the bathroom. Phil got up and was looking for food. He found pasta and asked Dan if that was okay for dinner. When the pasta got done, they ate. They knew that it was good while it was warm. They didn't have any leftovers(surprising? Nope) Dan cleaned the dishes thinking about Phil. He knew that he couldn't keep his secret any longer. 'But how would it work out' Dan thought to himself, who wasn't paying attention to what he was actually doing. He got a knife(very sharp, eh?) and he didn't realise it, but he was washing it and it cut him enough for blood to show. He looked at his hand and sighed, this wasn't the first time he got lost in his thoughts and something like this had happened. 'God damn it' he thought to himself. He knew that he should've been paying attention, but he didn't and that had happened. He got a water proof band aid. (Since he knew that something like that would happen again) He finished the dishes and went back to the sofa with Phil, who was about to fall asleep) "Hey Phil, nightly hug or are you too tired?" Dan said quickly, wanting to get out of the same room as Phil at that point in time, because his thoughts of Phil are what caused the fact that his hand was bleeding. "Oh hey, Dan!" Phil said looking up. "What happened to your hand?" he said curiously. Dan looked at his hand and remembered. 'shit' Dan thought to himself. What was he going to say. What could he say to such a beautiful boy? "Oh you know, stabbed myself with a knife while washing the dishes. Nothing new." Phil looked up at Dan and pulled him in for the hug that Dan was asking for. "Are you going to be alright?" Phil said innocently. "I mean...do you need to go to the hospital." Phil looked at Dan again. Dan mumbled "No. I will be alright." And rushed to bed. He needed to think a little bit.   
When he got to his room, he left it open a bit, so Phil wouldn't worry about him. What was he going to do about the fact that he liked Phil? That he didn't have an answer to. All he knew to do is just keep dropping hints, and maybe he would find out. Dan got up out of his bed, after about 20 minutes, and went back to Phil. "Cant sleep?" Phil asked. Dan ignored his question and curled up next to him like he was hours before. He knew that he could fall asleep like this. But he didn't know why. Dan managed to go to sleep. Phil knew that he wouldn't be able to get up and go to his bed without waking Dan, so he moved to a comfortable position and went to sleep as well. Managing it faster than normal.   
Phil woke up noticing that Dan was already awake, but hadn't moved. Phil stayed still for a bit so he could cherish the moment of this. He liked it. He REALLY liked it. The feeling of his best friend laying on his crotch. But why? That is something that he couldn't answer. Dan managed to say "Good morning, Phil." without his voice cracking. Dan looked at the position they were in and blushed a little. Phil looked Dan in his beautiful brown eyes. Phil knew that he had something for Dan, but what? They were only best friends. Dan got up and got cereal(to see it half gone..) he was too tired to ask Phil about it so just poured it into a bowl along with the milk. He went and sat back down on the sofa and was scrolling through his tumblr. Dan noticed that Phil was staring at him, not saying anything, kind of stared at him back. It did make Dan a little uncomfortable knowing that he was staring at his best friend(which he dreamed of his boyfriend) "fuck" he mumbled. Phil shot him a confused look as he darted into his room. Dan felt his pants start to tighten, he got a boner from Phil. Dan knew that it was probably wrong to masturbate to the thought of his best friend, but decided to do it anyway. Phil, on the other hand, was still confused and decided to go and check on Dan. He didn't know if he hurt Dan, or what had happened. He knew that Dan was staring back at him, but kind of had enjoyed it. Not a thought of what Phil was about to see was in Phil's head. Dan's door wasn't shut all of the way, but Phil of course knocked before looking. Dan didn't hear him knock, but looked up when Phil walked in. Dan covered himself up extremely quick. He didn't know what to do, because Dan hadn't got walked in on before.. Phil went back to the living room and sat on the sofa, wishing that he had fainted so he could've dealt with it after he woke up.   
A few hours later, Dan walked back into the living room, still extremely red. He sat down next to Phil and it was silent for about 5 minutes before Phil pulled Dan close to him and decided to cuddle with him. Dan didn't know if he was comfortable with it, before Phil started speaking in his soft voice. "I'm sorry about walking in on you, Dan. It was embarrassing on my part, I couldn't imagine what it was like on yours." Dan looked Phil in the eyes and wrapped his arms around Phil's body while laying his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil noticed after a while, that Dan didn't seem to care. He seemed to just want to be close to Phil. Dan finally said "It's fine, Phil. It was going to happen sooner or later. Why not make it sooner?" Dan chuckled a little bit. Phil was surprised that Dan was taking it better than he was. Phil didn't want to erase those images out of his mind, and knowing that Dan was perfectly okay with it, he didn't. He sat there. Dan finally moved over to Phil's lap and sat for a while with Phil's arms wrapped around him. He knew that something was going to have to happen soon. Either they get together or they stop with the romance because it was messing with Dan. Dan had always been the one who makes choices carefully, and he knew that with Phil, it wasn't a choice. He really wanted Phil. Dan finally realised how needy he was sounding at that point.  
"Phil, Can I tell you something?" Dan asked shyly. Phil nodded in approval, wanting to know what Dan was wanting to tell him. Dan looked Phil in the eyes, trying to make it serious. Phil instantly went down to looking at Dan's crotch area. Knowing that it may have something to do with that. And of course, it more than likely did because Dan was getting his boner back. Dan started grinding on Phil, with the friction that he was having already, Dan whimpered. Phil shot Dan an approving look, like he was saying "keep going. It's alright." Phil looked at Dan and said in a low voice, "Do what you were thinking of doing to me earlier. We all know that you were thinking about me." Dan got extremely red in the face. How did Phil know that I was thinking about him? He thought back to it, he may have been moaning out Phil's name, but if he was it wasn't really audible. Dan mumbled out "My room." and they went. Dan got on top of Phil and started taking his shirt off. Looking at Phil for approval, Phil nodded. Phil needed this. Little did Phil know, that this was actually Dan's first time having sex. Dan, seemed to know about it though. Being the submissive person he is, he begged for Phil to tie him up. But what he didn't know is that wasn't the only thing that was going to be done to him. He knew that he was going to more than likely loose his virginity, but didn't know that Phil was going to go all out. "Dan. You got yourself into this situation." Dan looked up at Phil and nodded. He couldn't believe that this was happening, also with it being his best friend, he trusted Phil. He trusted Phil maybe a little too much at times. But he knew that Phil could be trusted, for in fact they had been flatmates for 5 years. Phil stripped Dan of his clothing. Getting some kind of ring and put it around Dan's member. Dan shot a look at Phil, and so Phil talked. "Now, baby, don't come until I say so." Dan nodded. Phil began by sucking Dan's dick. He knew that Dan probably wouldn't hold up that long. He finally asked "Wait, is this your first time...?" Dan looked up in embarrassment and nodded. Phil looked at him with a shocked expression. "Okay, I will take it slower." Knowing that Dan would definitely need to be stretched. Phil finally got to Dan's hole. Phil found a bottle of lube that Dan had. Putting one finger inside of Dan, he shouted. Phil went back to Dan's dick and started pumping. Trying to keep his pain down. Finally, when he thought that Dan was ready, he stuck another finger in. At that Dan let out a small moan. Phil smirked at him, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to take much more. Phil felt around, searching for Dan's prostate. Finding it, Phil took his dick and lined it up with Dan's hole and pushed in. After a few thrusts, trying to find Dan's prostate, he found it. As to hitting it a few times, he got Dan begging again. "Shh, Danny, I said be quiet." Phil finally said. thrusting into him for the last time before releasing. He finally took the ring off of Dan and helped him reach his climax.   
This was going to be a memory that neither of them forgot. Dan finally managed to get out what he was going to say earlier. "Oh, by the way I may have a crush on you, Phil." Phil looked up at him, and they laughed. Dan knew that he did. That was something that he couldn't lie about. He knew that he had a crush on Phil. Leaning in to kiss him, Phil didn't kiss back at first, because he didn't realise what was going on until a few seconds later. He started kissing back. "I will take that as you do like me." Phil chuckled. They didn't bother cleaning up, but rather falling asleep on Dan's bed. That night was followed by several after. That one night changed everything. It changed how Phil looked at Dan and it changed the way they were to each other. It also changed the way they were to each other in videos. But they didn't want to come out and tell their viewers that they were dating. They accidentally dropped hints every now and than of it. Sometimes actually trying to tease them about it. But they ended up really happy with the relationship, and kept it going, along with their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr if ya wanna follow: https://alexanimationsyt.tumblr.com/


End file.
